


Partners in Crime

by JaqofSpades



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica Mars makes the overachievers she works with look downright sloppy.  Upside, they're not gonna get caught.  Downside - she might have to murder Veronica before this thing is through. At this rate, Weevil might even help her hide the body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fade_like_starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade_like_starlight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Continuing Adventures of Darcy Lewis, Stark Industries assistant, and Veronica Mars, SHIELD Agent.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666431) by [fade_like_starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade_like_starlight/pseuds/fade_like_starlight). 



> This vignette is set immediately after Darcy's introduction to Eli in the continuing adventures' chapter six. Go read that! I'll wait :D

*

"Just one more time!"

Darcy grits her teeth and fights the urge to stab Veronica with her pen. They'd been over the plan a thousand times already, but noooo, little miss "we need to get this right!" was insisting they run it through again.

She hadn't thought it was possible for anyone to be more uptight than Jane-astrophysicist-Foster, but turns out? Veronica Mars makes the overachievers she works with look downright sloppy. Upside, they're not gonna get caught. Downside - she might have to murder Veronica before this thing is through. At this rate, Weevil might even help her hide the body.

"We got it, chica," he growls, and Darcy tries not to giggle at the frustration in his voice. Once she'd looked past the tattoos and machismo, she'd pegged him as a soft touch, particularly where V was concerned. He had a way of looking at the girl that was one part awe to two parts amusement, even when she was barking orders like a seal.

Right now, though, he's mostly pissed. 

"It's not fucking rocket science, V. We've got the codes. We get in, Darcy loops the camera, we download some shit from the workbench, we get out. I may not be a paid up member of the genius club, but it ain't that hard," he says pointedly.

Veronica glares, but chooses to remain silent. Darcy blinks in surprise - she didn't realise Veronica did reticent - but then puts it down to professional respect. They've obviously worked jobs before, what with the secret language of head tilts and eyebrow raises they've got going, and it's not like Veronica is going to let anyone less than brilliant in on this thing.

"The timing's important," Veronica protests, but he's robbed her of all her vehemence, and she's stepped away from the diagram on the wall, slumping in the chair next to him.

"Yeah chica, we know. In and out in 45. Two second margin at best. Now we need to stop before you go completely loca. Relax, Veronica. Calmate," he orders, moving behind her to knead at her shoulders.

Darcy is about to demand a massage for herself when Veronica lifts her head from the table and tugs her laptop forward. 

"There's just one more thing ... " 

"No, no, no. This girl needs her beauty sleep!" Darcy leaps up in a bid to escape before Veronica snaps out of her Weevil-induced daze, and starts shoving her belongings into her backpack. "Hasta la vista!"

She's halfway out the door when Veronica gets round to protesting. "We really shou-mumphhh," she tries to object. It's gotta be hard with Weevil's hand clamped over her mouth like that.

"Sleep tight," he offers over the muffled fury, and Darcy simply waves, feeling not even the slightest shred of guilt at leaving him to face the wrath of Veronica alone.

Of course, leaving her keys behind kinda foils the great escape plan, she thinks ruefully as she tramps back up the stairs four minutes later. She doesn't even bother to knock at the door - Veronica will still be chewing Weevil out, possibly literally - and just pushes it open, heading straight for the little sitting area where she had dumped her bag earlier. There they are, pesky little bitches, obviously fallen out and ... woah.

Wo. Ah.

She's never seen anyone being chewed out quite like that before. He must like leaving her speechless, because Veronica isn't saying a goddamned thing. Her little gasps and moans, however ... 

Weevil has her bent backwards over the table, biting and licking his way down her neck, hands busy unzipping the tight black jacket. He's not particularly efficient, because he keeps returning to her mouth for long, greedy kisses that tell Darcy a lot more than anything Veronica has let slip.

There's a lot of water under that particular bridge. Friends, yes. But a shitload more, too, and it hasn't been let out to play for a while. They're kind of desperate for each other, and no, she is not noticing how hot it is. (Damn hot, her libido moans.)

Darcy fans herself a little and weighs up the chances of getting out of there unnoticed. Unlikely, but if she goes now, she's only interrupting a few kisses - and, oh God, some nipple action. Hard little pinches, which leave Veronica writhing under his hands, begging him for more. Your mouth, dude. She wants your mouth.

When he finally obliges, Veronica falls back onto the table with a throaty wail that leaves Darcy covered in goosebumps. I'll go soon, she promises herself but yeah. So not going to happen. She can't even look away. 

Everybody would be mega embarrassed, she rationalises. She'd just be interrupting. They'd stop - and that would be bad, because Weevil has been steadily working his way south, and Veronica is about to get hers in a seriously awesome way.

"Oh God, Weevil. Please," she's begging, and he lifts his head to grin up at her.

"Please what, chica? Please stop? Please don't do that? Please pay attention to the fucking plan?" he teases. Veronica answers him with a kick, the heel of her boot thumping between his shoulder blades, and his laugh echoes through the room.

"So uptight, Miss Mars. Just as well you've got me around to help you relax," he crows, and Darcy has to admit it. He takes the task very seriously indeed. Twice, in fact. Three times, if you count the noises coming from Veronica's bedroom afterwards (and she does, because - damn boy!).

Darcy slips out in a daze, mundane thoughts about supervillainry pushed from her mind. Instead, she's wondering just how limiting poor Steve's broken ankle is. How secure the rooms at headquarters are. How many days they've got left on the side of the angels.

Because she needs something to take her mind off the fact that she's about to exile herself to a desert island with her two, very hot partners-in-crime. Who like to fuck.

And they've promised to split everything three ways.

 

fin

 

Disclaimer: This fanfiction was written for personal enjoyment rather than profit. No infringement on the rights of the intellectual property owners is intended.


End file.
